


Beauty & the Devil

by lordofthegays (highlyfashionablesociopath)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, M/M, and a bunch of other characters shhh just read, dean as belle, death as that creepy asylum dude, demons as furniture, lucifer as the beast, michael as gaston, sam as maurice, zachariah as lefou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlyfashionablesociopath/pseuds/lordofthegays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, a young angel lived in a castle.  Although he had everything he wanted, the angel was spoiled, selfish, and unkind.  But then, one winter's night, an old beggar came to the castle and offered him a rose in return for shelter from the cold.  Repulsed by all humankind, the angel sneered at the gift and turned the old man away, but He warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within.  When he dismissed Him again, the old man's ugliness melted away to reveal the Lord.  The angel tried to apologize but it was too late.  For He had seen there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, He transformed him into a hideous devil, and placed a powerful spell on the castle.  Ashamed of his new form, the angel concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world.  The rose He had offered was truly an enchanted rose, and would bloom until his twenty-first year.  If he could learn to love a human and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken.  If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time.  As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope.  For who could ever learn to love a beast?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Town

**Author's Note:**

> AYYYE  
> okay uh  
> dean/lucifer is actually my otp for spn?? it needs to be more popular and im really sad that it isnt  
> but i sorta had an idea to come up with a beauty and the beast au for them bc hey whoa it fits really well actually  
> and hopefully this fic might get more people to ship it so!! voila
> 
> some background info i jotted down before i started writing  
> Set in a universe where humans and angels co-exist. When Sam leaves for college, he gets lost and stumbles upon a castle in the woods. The inhabitants welcome him, until the owner finds them and locks him away. Dean, worried after not hearing from him for a few days, sets out to go find him. When he comes across the castle, he makes a deal with Lucifer that he'd take Sam's place. Lucifer agrees, and basically the rest of the plot follows along with the movie.  
> Some few changes include that the demons aren't actually furniture, but humans whose souls got twisted by Lucifer and got stuck living with him. A few vaguely remember being human, and once the spell is broken, they hope their souls will be repaired.
> 
> Cast Info  
> Belle - Dean  
> Seemingly the only human in town besides his brother; shunned by most of the angels except for Michael and Castiel
> 
> Beast - Lucifer  
> Originally an angel; God punished him and turned him into a hideous "Devil" and locked him away after he refused to cooperate with the humans
> 
> Maurice - Sam  
> Dean's only family and the only other human in town; angels refer to him as an abomination
> 
> Gaston - Michael  
> Sees Dean's potential and will go to great lengths to obtain him
> 
> Lefou - Zachariah  
> Michael's right-hand man; has a more business-like approach to handling affairs, but will do anything Michael tells him to do
> 
> Librarian - Castiel  
> Dean's only friend in town; owns a library that Dean goes to to kill time even though he doesn't really read anything and he mainly just goes there to hang out with Cas  
> He met Sam and Dean when they would come down to the library while Sam was studying for exams and was eager to help out
> 
> I rearranged the characters a bit and now the demons are the furniture(Crowley, Meg, and Ruby) with the exception of Gabriel. He just hangs around the castle under the alias of Loki. He stuck with Lucifer after the spell got put on him, without God's knowledge. He mainly just uses his angel powers to poof up outfits and food and other things.

For this story to be told properly, you need to introduce the hero. Dean Winchester's story, however, is a tad different than Belle's. For one, he doesn't go around singing about how much the town he lives in sucks. He rants to his brother about that. Sam and Dean Winchester, the only humans left in a town of stuck-up angels. The other humans who had once lived there had all moved on to other towns or passed on. Dean couldn't blame them. He and Sam might've moved out ages ago, but Dean's pride wouldn't let him. And besides, any money he had was put towards Sam's college fund, and it's not like they had any other family he could stay with. Sam, however, couldn't take it anymore. With a town full of jackasses calling him an abomination, he couldn't wait to set out for college, which he was actually leaving for today.

Dean had wanted to take a walk before Sam left, to clear his head and to rant to Castiel, the librarian and his only friend in town. Dean truthfully didn't care much for books. Of course, he'd occasionally go to the library to actually read, but his main purpose for going anymore was to rant to Castiel.  
The angel had been sorting new arrivals on to a shelf when he walked in. Dean squinted to see some of the titles. More theology and religious crap, go figure.

"Hey, Cas."

Castiel didn't even bother turning around to face him. He just continued his work.

"Hello, Dean. Shouldn't you be seeing Sam off?"

Dean sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "He isn't leaving for another hour. Dunno what I'm gonna do without him here, man. Guess you'll be seeing more of my sorry ass hangin' around here."

At that, Castiel stopped and finally turned around, slamming the books with surprising force down on the table in between them. "Dean, Sam is moving on. You need to, as well. Go out, have some adventures, find someone to settle down with." He frowned. "Besides, the point of a library is to read, not to use the librarian as your own personal therapist. You are bothering the costumers who actually come here for the building's intended purpose."

Dean laughed dryly at that. "What, you tryin' to run me outta town?"

"No, Dean. All I'm saying is that I am aware that you are lonely. With your brother leaving, you will only be lonelier. I will always be here, because I am immortal. But you, you need to go out and live your life. You don't belong here, Dean. You know you don't, either. So why are you still here?"

At this point, Dean had started helping Castiel sort the books on the shelves. What he was saying was honestly completely true, and it struck a chord with Dean. He was right. He didn't belong here. So why hadn't he left yet? He put the last book on the shelf.

"Thank you," Castiel muttered as he watched.

"Oh no, thank _you_ ," Dean mumbled, checking his watch. "Shit, Sammy's leaving in a half hour. I gotta go see him off. You wanna come?"

The angel smiled sadly at him. "Sorry, but I'm afraid that I can't. I have a library to look after. Wish him well for me."

Dean grunted. "You and your damn library. Alright, fine. See ya."

With that, Dean waved, and was off to see his brother leave him behind for college.


	2. Whispers in the Dark

The walk home was hell. The whispers of the angels were enough to make him want to punch the damn assholes.

_The abomination is leaving,_ he heard them say. _What of the brother?_ Another asked. _His pride won't let him leave. How pathetic._ Another would reply, which earned scoffs from the gossiping angels. Snide comments and condescending glances were always being shot at the Winchesters, and today was especially bad. Dean was skilled at ignoring them, but it was a relief to finally get home.

Sam was finishing packing. He, unlike Castiel, actually looked up when Dean walked in.

"There you are. Thought you were gonna let me leave without saying good-bye, you jerk." The tone in his voice was harsher than the expression on his face. There, a small smile ghosted his lips, though his eyes were nervous. Obviously. Anyone leaving town for the first time was bound to be nervous.  
Dean threw his jacket off on the couch.

"And miss your big day? Naw," he snickered. "I'll tell ya what though, I'm just about fed up with this damn place. I might just have to go with you."

Sam made a face at that, placing snacks in a duffel bag for the road. "Please don't. I finally get to be on my own for once, Dean. But if you wanna leave town, go right ahead. Just...Don't follow me."

Sam regretted saying it the moment he saw a flash of hurt on Dean's face, and it didn't go away even after Dean pretended he didn't hear what he said. They sat for a moment, an awkward silence between them, with only the sound of Sam packing to interrupt.

Dean cleared his throat after a while. "Cas said to tell you he wishes you well, by the way," he mimicked the angel's gruff voice as he quoted him. "I tried getting him out here to say it himself, but his ass is glued to the library."

Sam smiled sadly, zipping up the bag he was packing and tossed it with his other bags to be put in his car. "Poor guy. He barely even gets any costumers. It's a wonder with us gone, how he's gonna get any business." Dean grunted in agreement, then nodded towards the luggage. "You need help with those?" He didn't bother waiting for an answer, taking half the bags and lugging it in Sam's car. Sam followed after, hauling the last of it and doing the same.

"Thanks Dean," he said, putting the last bag in. "I'm uh. I'm gonna miss you. You can visit whenever, y'know."

Dean raised his hand up to cut him off. "Hey. No chick-flick moments. But, uh. Same. To you."

They both smiled, standing out by the car in comfortable silence. Eventually, Sam cleared his throat.

"Should probably get going, huh?"

"Yeah. Sure you don't wanna take the impala?"

"I'm fine. Thanks, Dean."

Watching Sam drive away only made Dean realize just how much he wanted to leave himself.


	3. No One Thinks Like Michael

Every fairy tale needs a good, old-fashioned villain. But what exactly makes a villain, well, a villain? Is it simply because they oppose the protagonist’s point of view? What if the protagonist is actually the one in the wrong? One could just as easily label the antagonist the hero of the story as they could label the protagonist the villain of the story. These are points to think about, but whether or not you apply them to this specific story is up to you.

The fireplace serving as the only source of light in the dimly lit room highlighted the angel’s face handsomely, if only he weren’t scowling. Michael, the angel was named, was held in the highest regards by the other inhabitants of the village. Well, most of the inhabitants. It shouldn’t bother him so much that the pathetic lowlife human didn’t like him, but somehow, it did. He was used to a life of luxury, everyone obeying his every demand. All he had to do was ask, and they would willingly become putty in his hands. He rested his chin on his palm, staring anxiously at the fire, as if it was going to reveal to him some sort of answer to his problems. He had an earlier confrontation with the human, the only human in town after his pathetic excuse for a brother had left. He only tried to offer the hairy ape his support, knowing how it can be to lose a brother. His intentions might have been misunderstood for mockery, seeing as Dean flipped him a rather rude hand gesture and pushed him aside. Michael sneered at the memory of him, narrowing his eyes.

Dean…

Oh, how he would so love to have him. His beautiful green eyes would be a lovely compliment to Michael’s. He drummed his fingers along the arm of his chair, smiling fondly at the image of the human. He was truly a diamond in the ruff, if one could get past his stubborn exterior. Image, as it is always said, obviously isn’t everything. Michael felt a personal connection to the other, something he himself couldn’t explain. And once he found Dean wouldn’t let him obtain him, it only drove Michael crazier to get him. He understood Dean, as strange as it may seem. He was flawed, of course, but so is every human. But there was something different about him. Something Michael felt needed to be explored to every depth and angle, if only the beauty would let him.

Michael’s ponderings were rudely interrupted by his servant, the angel Zachariah.

“Sir, please, you really need to pull yourself together. That pathetic assmonkey isn’t worth your trouble. Who cares if he doesn’t like you? You have lots of support from the other angels he-“

The words were cut off when Michael grabbed him by the collar.

“Do not speak to me of who is and isn’t worth my trouble, filth,” Michael growled, gradually letting his servant go. Zachariah nodded quickly, clearing his throat.

“Right. My apologies, sir.”

Michael sighed, raising an eyebrow at him.  
“What do you want, Zachariah? Please don’t tell me your only purpose for interrupting my thoughts was to give me a pep talk.”

When the servant stayed silent, Michael scoffed.

“I’m sorry, sir. Forgive me for speaking against you, but honestly, I really do think I’m right. There are many angels here who would kill to be in your shoes, and you shouldn’t let one pig-filthy human’s disapproval get to you. After all, he is only that – a human,” Zachariah laughed quietly to himself. To believe that his boss was actually troubled by a human? What a time to be alive. The laughter was soon replaced with fear when Michael glared at him with the ferocity of a thousand suns. Gradually, the intense glaring softened a little, and was replaced with something of a smile.

“You know what? Perhaps you are right. If I can get this entire town of angels to obey my whim, why shouldn’t I be able to do the same with a human? It’s an insult to me, really. I’m not trying hard enough. That must be it. Thank you, Zachariah. For once, you are actually useful,” Michael said to himself more than to the angel in front of him. Zachariah silently raised an eyebrow at his boss’s remark, but wisely decided not to question him. He bowed, dismissing himself, and went back to the main room where he came.

_Not exactly what I meant, but whatever floats his boat…_


	4. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oi finally progressing into where i can write longer chapters here you go

Getting lost is never a planned event. It may sound obvious when you word it that way, but the obvious is often overlooked. When you get lost, you don’t know if you’re going in the right path or if you’re going in the wrong path, and whether that lies as a physical or mental state can be hard to be determined at times. Either way, once someone is lost, they need to be found eventually.

Truthfully, Sam should’ve known he made a wrong turn when he noticed no other cars on the hardly used road. But, out of exhaustion, he kept trudging along until he finally realized that he did, in fact, make the wrong turn. He looked around warily, from his map to his surroundings. Unsatisfied with his results, he shook his head and pulled over into the driveway of a rather large and out of place mansion.

“Maybe I can ask for directions…” The brunet muttered to himself, getting out of the car and pushing the doorbell. No answer came from the intercom, but the doors slowly opened by themselves. That should’ve been another clue that Sam made the wrong turn – or was it the right turn? – and should’ve just turned himself around until he found another person to ask for directions. However, absentmindedly, he let himself in through the gate, wandering to the entrance of the building. He knocked twice, and when again no answer came, but the doors opened by themselves, he again let himself in.

“Hello? Is anyone here? I made a wrong turn, and I, uh, I was wondering if someone could give me directions…” Sam’s voice echoed throughout the seemingly empty corridor.

It was dark. It was the kind of dark that allowed you to only see a few feet ahead of you, if even that much. But even then, he could’ve sworn he saw shadows that didn’t belong to him race about in front of him. He swallowed nervously, feeling against the wall for any sort of light switch. When he found none, he cautiously made his way further into the mansion, looking about him carefully. The only sounds to be heard were his own heartbeat and…footsteps? Sam squinted in front of him, and he could just barely make out the image of a man walking towards him. When the man got closer, Sam noticed a few things. Like the fine quality of the suit he wore, and his broad figure. Another thing Sam noticed was his accent.

“Hello, darling. Are you lost?” The man inquired, looking Sam over with an expression that resembled something of pity. Sam responded with a slow nod, and the man in front of him smiled.

“Well. Why don’t you come sit down for a tad. I’m sure you must be tired from your journey, hm?” The man didn’t introduce himself, but only led Sam to a room that looked like the set of Masterpiece Theater. The man gestured towards a chair, and Sam sat down in it gratefully. When he looked around, the man was gone. Sam licked his lips anxiously, assuming his kind host would be back soon, but still feeling uneasy. When the man reappeared, Sam let out a small sigh of relief.

“Sorry about that, love. Only went to check on the kettle. Tea?” He offered, and Sam shook his head. The man shrugged and sat down in a chair opposite him.  
“Now. What can I do you for?” The man cooed. Sam shrunk back in his chair a little. The man noticed this, and flashed him a small smile. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to bite.” He paused for a moment before adding with a grin, “unless you’re into that sort of thing.” At that, Sam made a face, which caused the man to laugh. “I’m only teasing. Now, come on. You wanted directions, correct? I would be happy to give them to you, if only you would speak up.”  
Sam cleared his throat.  
“Yeah. Do you know how to get back on the main road?”  
The man before him sat back in his chair thoughtfully.  
“I…believe…you go back from the direction you came, and you’ll see a fork in the road. Once you get there, if you wish to go back to your petty, little village, you make a left. If you want to go to the city, you make a right.”  
Sam nodded, listening to the man’s words and taking a mental note of them.  
“Or…of course. I could be wrong. It’s been a while since I’ve been…out.” He tilted his head, resting his cheek on his palm, and looked at Sam inquisitively. “Why don’t you stay the night? You look like you could use some rest.”  
Sam smiled nervously and shook his head. “No, thank you. You’ve been a huge help already. I, uh, think. So, I’ll just be off,” he stood up and headed towards the door, which shut in front of him. Panicked, Sam looked behind him at the man who was still sitting in his chair.  
“I’m terribly sorry, love. But, you’re going to have to stay the night anyway. The weather outside is too dreadful for me to send you back out in. Now, if you will, sit back down and I’ll go prepare a room for you.”

Reluctantly, Sam obeyed, waiting patiently for the mysterious man to return. He jumped when he heard the door open, but instead of the man of his previous encounter, there appeared a woman.

“My, my. I wouldn’t have believed it myself if I hadn’t seen it with my own two eyes. A visitor? Here? Oh, that just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside,” the woman strode over to the chair Sam’s previous visitor had sat and made herself comfortable. Sam watched her every movement carefully, and when she caught his gaze, he cleared his throat uncomfortably.  
“Uh, yeah, hi. I’m Sam.”  
The woman raised an eyebrow at him and gave a smile.  
“Friends call me Meg. At least they would if I had any friends. Welcome to our shining castle. I take it the old guzzball roped you into staying the night, huh?” The woman, now known as Meg, introduced herself. Sam nodded in response, and her smile grew as she clapped her hands.  
“Well, hope you’ll enjoy your stay. Just stay away from the west wing. Our boss is in there. He gets a little cranky around visitors.”

As if right on cue, two arguing voices boomed throughout the hallway outside the room. The first voice, Sam recognized as the man from earlier. The second…  
He looked over towards Meg, who was watching the door as if it were about to be set on fire. And then, everything happened at once. Suddenly, Sam was being grabbed and dragged out of the room. He called for help – Meg, the man from earlier, even his brother who he knew wouldn’t be able to hear. Unfortunately, none of them came to his rescue as he found himself being tossed into something that resembled an old jail. He looked around his cell, and his eyes rested on a figure by the door. Sam figured either he must’ve hit his head pretty hard or it was the lighting, but he could’ve sworn the blond man standing there had horns and a tail that resembled some cheap Halloween costume. He blinked a few times, trying to adjust to his new surroundings when the blond man finally spoke.

“What are you doing here?”

Sam looked up at him anxiously.  
“Well, I don’t really know myself. I’m kind of guessing you threw me in here-“

The man cut him off with a prolonged sigh.  
“No. I meant, what are you doing here? In my home?”

Oh.

“I was only stopping for directions. I didn’t mean any harm-“

“Good. Then you won’t cause any by being locked in here.” And after that, the man disappeared.

Sam couldn’t believe anything that just happened to him. It seemed like something out of some bizarre nightmare, and he’d wake up and his brother will be there like he always is. But whenever he pinched himself, he wasn’t waking up. After a few moments that seemed like hours alone, Sam started to cry. He cried out of shock, he cried out of frustration, and he cried out of homesickness. He wanted to go home. He wanted to see his brother again.

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter is mainly just an introduction to get the story rolling okay the next chapters are gonna be longer i swear


End file.
